


I will help you

by SimRed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Things in Akaashis home aren't the best.Will he let Bokuto look through his facade?Will he let Bokuto see the real him?And if yes how will Bokuto help him?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	1. What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in my old writing style but I promise i changed it to a better one later on  
> Bear with this short chapters for a bit  
> Also this story hit the 10k reads on Wattpad how many can we get on here?

~No Pov~  
Something was wrong with Akaashi. He was quiet, like he's always quiet but he wouldn't talk with anyone not even Bokuto. Bokuto noticed that and decided to ask someone in Akaashis class if they knew anything.   
  
~Pov Bokuto Kotaro~  
It was lunchtime Akaashi was always in the gym and practised his toss, he wants to learn pinpointing like Kageyama or Oikawa.   
It was a good thing that he's never in his class at lunchtime I can just go in his class and ask them if they know anything.   
"Hello" I walked into his classroom.  
"Hello Bokuto-senpai. How can I help you?"  
Ah it was that boy he was the one who always greeted the people who come in.  
"Oh uhh-do you know if something happened to Akaashi?"  
"Uhh... No but you can ask the others."  
"Okay thanks"  
So I talked to all the people in his classroom to ask if they know something, but nothing. One kid told me something like that he thinks that something isn't right at Akaashis home.  
\--Flashback to the talk--  
(Bokuto talking is this " and the other boy talking is this <>)  
"Hey. Do you know if something happened to Akaashi?"

"Oh uhhh... He is quiet and won't talk unless he has to"

"No no he always talks to me and Konoha"

"Oh... Thanks for telling me that. I think it will help me. And please don't tell him about our little talk."

"Thanks and bye"

\---End of the flashback---  
Somehow I hope that it isn't true, but I also want it to be true so I can quickly help him.


	2. Tell me

\---Timeskip after practice---  
~No Pov~  
Everyone finished cleaning and went to change except Bokuto and Akaashi which was normal for them. But something was different. Akaashis tosses weren't good anymore like something kept him from being good at it, like something distracted his thinking his moves everything was distributed by something and Bokuto wanted to know what it was. He wanted to talk but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he feared that he might hurt Akaashi with his words.   
Even tho Akaashi didn't seem like it he was really sensitive when it came to things that his teammates said. One time someone said something like 'Akaashi you are no good today' Akaashis tosses were messed up that day too. Akaashi wouldn't even dare to look at his teammates when he failed a toss he just looked and the ground at the verge of tears and mumbled an apologize. They never said something like that again because Bokuto let the member who said that run 50 laps around the whole school ground.   
So no one even dared to say something harsh to Akaashi. Akaashi wasn't feeling well he didn't sleep the night which showed in his tosses. And he knew that Bokuto would notice.   
"Mmmmm... Akaashi can I ask you something?" Bokuto asked sweat tripping down his forehead. (Don't think wrong guys, because I did so just don't)   
"Sure what is it Bokuto-san?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Akaashi was lying and hoped that Bokuto wouldn't notice.   
"Akaashi stop lying."  
"I'm not lying" Akaashi answered this time it didn't sound like he was lying.  
"Tell me." Bokuto was now in front of him and Akaashi slowly backed away until he hit the wall.   
"Akaashi. Tell.Me."  
Akaashi knew that lying to him wouldn't help. He stayed quiet. He was thinking about telling him the truth he was about to tell him when suddenly his phone rang. It was his so named 'Mother'.  
He froze and looked Bokuto in the eyes. Bokuto nodded and Akaashi picked up.


	3. Don't just don't

~Pov Akaashi Keiji~  
I was afraid...  
I had the feeling I'm going to collapse...  
I'm going to throw up...  
I'm going to stop breathing...   
I'm shaking...  
Stop. Stop.  
Please just stop...  
~No Pov~  
Akaashi picked up. Bokuto saw his fear. He saw everything in Akaashis eyes.  
His fear.  
His pain.  
His sadness.  
His anger.  
His happiness.  
Everything.  
His fear will take over Bokuto saw it in his eyes.  
"Hello?"  
Akaashi hasn'tt got an answer yet but was already shaking.

"Please stop..." it was spoken quiet and filled with fear.

And with that the call was ended.  
Akaashi was shaking he was sweating. H e was shaking because he was afraid he didn't stop shaking. He had the feeling that he will fall to the ground so he leaned against the wall. Bokuto was thinking he was trying to figure out how he can calm him down.  
He took a step towards Akaashi.  
"Don't just don't come near me..."  
~Pov Bokuto Kotaro~  
Fear and pain.  
Fear and pain was all I could see in in his eyes. Every person that has met him told me that his eyes don't show emotions, are dull and boring just like him. But not me I can see emotions in his eyes they are dull but not boring. They look amazing, beautiful just like the ocean or the night sky. He was shaking, shaking a lot. Nothing other than fear and pain. He wouldn't stop shaking it got more worse. His eyes. Oh god... They look so pained.  
~No Pov~  
Bokuto took one more step towards Akaashi.   
"Stop!"  
One more step.  
"Don't just don't!"  
One step.  
"Stop!" Akaashi was holding his arms in front of him to stop Bokuto.  
One final step.  
"Fucking stay away from me!"  
Now Bokuto was right in front of him.   
"Fuck stop!"  
He shoved Akaashis arm away so he couldn't stop him. Akaashi was fighting it.   
"Don't just don't..."  
Bokuto was now wrapping his arms around Akaashi and pulled him close. He layed his head on Akaashis shoulder and whispered in his ear "I won't stop until you stop being hurt..."  
Akaashi was shocked and didn't hug back at first his eyes were open with shock. After a minute or something he finally hugged back.  
"Thank you Kotaro"  
Kotaro that name was spoken soft softer than clouds would feel. Bokuto was happy and hugged Akaashi a little bit tighter.   
"You're welcome Keiji"  
That name was also spoken super soft too.


	4. Thanks Nina-chan

~Pov Bokuto Kotaro~  
It felt nice to hold him in my arms. He never liked being touched or hugged if I hugged him he would hit me or kick me. And he wasn't a violent person so I never hugged him or something like that. Nobody was allowed to really touch him. Maybe a pat on the back, but even then he would be about to hit you or something like that. He also never really raised his voice sure he would yell out the name of the spiker in games, but never outside of games or training. He would also never show emotions. I never thought there would be a point were all of it cracks. A mental breakpoint was never something I thought he had. But here I'm standing with Akaashi in my arms slowly breaking.   
"Hey Keiji? We can go to my house okay? It's just a five minute walk from here"  
"Mhm... okay..." he tried to stand without me holding, which didn't work out. He instantly collapsed against my chest.  
"Here let me help you." I picked him up to carry him bridal style. I hid his face in my chest. He was shaking.  
"Are you cold?" He didn't say anything but nodded. I somehow took of my jacket and put it over him like a blanket. I started walking and felt his tears on my shirt. One minute before we arrived at my house his breath calmed and he fell asleep. Now I'm standing in front of my door and can't reach my keys. How am I supposed to get in? My mother was away again for god knows how long. I was standing in front of my door for 5 minutes trying to figure out how I can get inside.   
"Bokuto-nii?"  
Oh I remember that voice they moved in a few days ago.   
"Oh hey Nina-chan"   
"What are you doing outside your house?" Nina-chan is a seven year old girl she's small and has long dark hair.   
"Uhhh...I can't reach my keys."  
"Where are they?" She asked getting closer to me.  
"They are in my bag"  
"Okay wait I will get them for you when you tell me who that boy is. Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Wha-what? No he isn't he's my best friend and setter in volleyball." I started blushing.   
"Oohh. Sorry but you two would be a cute couple." She giggled whilst getting out my key.  
"Well it wouldn't be bad you know?" I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear it.   
"Then go for it."   
"I will."  
"Good" she said and unlocked my door giving me back my keys.   
"Thanks I will get you ice cream or something like that."  
"Sounds good. Bye." She turned around and gave me a little wave.  
"Bye Nina-chan"  
I was finally inside I closed the door. I made my way upstairs to my room. I carefully laid Keiji down on my bed pulling off his shoes. I took of his shirt not looking at him. I put him in one of my shirts and god he looked so cute. I changed into my pyjamas and layed down next to him hugging him. Soon after I fell asleep too.


	5. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!   
> !This part contains child abuse, mentioning of letting someone starve and some cussing! Please don't read it if you aren't comfortable with it.

~No Pov~  
Akaashi woke up in a room that wasn't his 'room' if you could even call it room. He also felt something warm at his back and something that kept him from sitting up. He tried to break free from... let's say 'it'. 'It' had a strong grip and he couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried. It was freaking him out-but just a little bit.   
"'Kaashi?" Oh that voice and the nickname Akaashi knew who it belonged to.  
"Morning Bokuto-san."   
Bokuto let go of Akaashi so he could sit up and get his phone. Akaashi took his phone to check the time but when he read the messages he stood up.  
"Bokuto-san I'm sorry but I have to leave now..."  
"No don't leave me alone Akaaghvihv"  
"Sorry but I have to do something's today."  
"Aww okay..." (uhh by the way it's Saturday)  
Akaashi grabbed his skinny jeans that he somehow kept at Bokutos house? Okay he just forget them when he stayed for the weekend. And he also grabbed a shirt and hoodie from Bokuto-because he didn't forget his shirt or something like that at Bokutos house-he walked out of Bokutos room and walked to the bathroom. When he finished changing and was in Bokutos room again he grabbed his phone and gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek.  
"Th-thanks for letting me stay" Akaashi quickly walked out of Bokutos house. Just thinking about what his parents would do and say to him made him shake and feel like crying. He shoved his hands in his pockets,he pulled up the hood and hid his face in it.  
\---10 minutes later at Akaashis house---  
~pov Akaashi Keiji~  
After walking for 10 more minutes I arrived at my house I saw the light was on in the living room which meant that they were waiting for me. I stood in front of the door not wanting to open it. After what felt like eternity I finally opened the door.   
(Again this <> is for Akaashis parents talking and this "" is for him talking)  
"He-hey..."  
she smiled but not a warm smile it was a cold smile one that meant nothing but trouble. It was really threatening too.

"I-it was n-nice..."

"I-I had some trouble with the girl you-you two sat up a date with for me..." it wasn't lied completely he did have trouble with her in school but that wasn't the reason why he didn't come home.   
she said with a threatening voice.  
"Ye-yeah..."  
Slap   
Thud 

"I-i'm sorry..." I stuttered out looking at the ground. She kicked me down on the ground again. I knew what was going to happen next. She kicked him in the ribcage multiple times before walking away.  
she shouted at me.  
I tried getting up but I couldn't it hurt I started coughing. Suddenly I saw blood on the floor and tasted some too. I had coughed up blood. I whipped it off with a tissue. I did as I was told walking to my 'bedroom'. It had a small desk at one wall, a picture of the time above it and a futon on the floor. I sat down at my desk starting to do my homework.   
Then the door slammed shut.


	6. It all started when

~Pov Bokuto Kotaro~  
He was scared wasn't he? Of me? Why did he go? He fears something... Is it my fault? Is all of this my fault is he scared of me? Did I scare him? Am I the thing he fears? The thing that scares him? 

Ring ring  
~No Pov~  
Bokutos thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He looked at his phone to see who was calling him.  
It was an unknown number?   
He picked up. (Bokuto speaking "" other person <>)  
"Hello?" Bokuto asked his curiosity wanted to know who was calling and why.  
the voice asked it sounded like a woman.  
"Yes. And you are?"

"The hospital? Why?"

"And who is the patient??" He had a bad idea who it could be. 

"What happened to him?!" He stood up and began to search for clothes to wear.

"I will be right over"

"Bye." He ended the call and put on his clothes not even thinking about his hair which wasn't spiked up anymore. 

He ran downstairs and put on his shoes.

"The hospital"

"No it's something else."

"Thanks mom will do."   
With that he stormed outside.  
He ran as fast as he could he just got to the bus stop in time. He got on the bus and payed for the ticket.   
a voice called from behind him.  
"Bro? What are you doing here?"   
Kuroo asked clearly worried for his best bro.  
The stop for the hospital came in sight.  
"Sorry bro I will text you later." He ran out of the bus into the hospital.  
What is he doing at the hospital so stressed and worried? Kuroo asked himself.  
"Bokuto Kotaro my name."

"Thank you" he made his way to the elevator. Unfortunately he knew this hospital to good his father had been in here for a month.  
He got out of the elevator and walked to room 203.  
He softly knocked. No answer but he still went in.  
"Hey Keiji"  
"Ko?" This was the first time ever that Akaashi gave him a nickname.   
"Why didn't you tell me. You have to eat Keiji."  
Bokuto sat down on the chair. He looked Akaashi in the eyes. Akaashi had the feeling that Bokuto could look right through his facade that he built up over many years.  
"So tell me what is going on at your home." Bokuto looked like he would start crying soon.  
"I can't..."   
"You have to" Bokuto took Akaashis hand in his own hand and rubbed circles on it.  
"Please tell me Keiji from the beginning..."  
"Okay... It all started when..."


	7. I have an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are luckier than my Wattpad readers who had to wait like a week with a cliffhanger.  
> Anyways from this chapter in it's my new writing style which means chapters with at least 1000 words

"It all started when..." Keiji looks really scared and sad... I don't wanna see him like that...  
"My father he didn't want me. He said I'm different. I'm not normal. I'm not a real child, because they would laugh and smile all the time... But it was hard to make me laugh or smile... he then got a divorce from my mother saying it was her fault...." wow so his 'dad' right now is his stepdad? 

"After that my mother hated me. She worked longer so she didn't need to see me. She was mad because she couldn't buy designer clothes anymore..." Okay I thinks his real 'dad' was rich or something like that.

"She also told me that I'm not normal and that all bad things in our life were my fault. I believed her I mean I was 7 years old. In that age you believe almost everything your parents told you. At first I didn't believe her but she told me everyday so I started to believe her...l" That's so sad...

"I finally got in school I was happy because that meant I had a reason to stay in my room. When I got home I always went straight to my room and did my homework. Then when my mother left for 'work' I bet she was being fucked by some guy. I went downstairs to make food for me and her. I always made food for her too and guess what she always ate it." Wow so he cooked since he was 7...

"School was fun even tho I had no friends. Well I had one but they had to move. So I was left alone again. Nobody talked to me because someone spread the rumour that I killed my father and my friend. I was the teachers favourite so I was allowed to do partnerwork alone. They also knew that I wasn't good at socializing. I was social awkward." He still is a little bit social awkward.

"When I was 13 my mother always came home drunk and on drugs. She would hit me. She would kick me. She hated me but 'loved' me when her friends or someone from work was over. When they asked about the scars,bruises and cuts she said that I was just clumsy. It went on like that until now. When I got in high school she told me to cover my all my scars, bruises and cuts so no one would question them. Because no one would believe the lie I'm just clumsy. She also started to not come home for a week or two. She also kept track of me over my phone. She placed a lock on our door that only opens in the morning when I have to go to training. So I can't even go grocery shopping. So sometimes I eat nothing for two weeks."  
Wow it's just sad... I didn't even realize why he never let me come over and always had his phone with him...

"She married my stepdad when I was 14 he also joined her in beating me. She doesn't love him she just wants his money. And my mom has been out of town for 3 weeks which means I haven't eaten in like 2 weeks."   
He told me he whole story without crying. Like it's a happy life story or something like that. It is just sad that all of it happened to him and nobody realized...

"So I-it has been like that almost your whole life?"  
"Yes"   
"Keiji I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never realized that you were getting thinner and thinner. That you covered your scars... I'm sorry I didn't realize that you needed help..." shit I'm crying... 

"Akaashi-san?" A nurse was walking in.   
"Sorry for interrupting. I just came to check on you and tell you that the police will come by tomorrow for the survey. Bye. Oh and also Bokuto-san you have to leave in 15 minutes." 15 minutes huh?   
"Okay thank you for the information" 

After she left I cold hear soft sobbing from beside me.   
"Keiji? Hey what's wrong? Your mother and her husband finally get what they deserve."  
"I-I know but what will they do with me I don't want to live in a foster home. They would move me away from you and all the others Ko."   
Right I didn't think about that...  
"I have an idea I will come back tomorrow with the others okay?"   
"Thanks."   
"Your welcome but I have to go before they kick me out" I was kicked out once it wasn't that nice.   
"Okay bye Ko."   
"Bye." I couldn't leave without kissing his forehead. 

\---Timeskip to Bokutos house---  
"Welcome home young men." Shit is she mad? Today was the day were we played games together and cooked together

"Okay why did you run off to the hospital?"  
"Because Akaashi was there."   
"What why was Akaashi in the hospital?!"   
"I will tell you the story okay? But I want something in return from you."   
And then I told her the story that he told me. But I started crying.   
So did my mother.   
"Kotaro that is so sad..."  
"I know..." I hope she will agree...  
"Now what do you want in return?" Okay you can do this and she will agree. Right?   
"Can Akaashi and I move into our flat near the school? Please... he will have to live in a foster home away from me and the school..."  
"Kotaro let me ask you something..."   
"What is it?" Please say yes...  
"How much do you love him?"   
"So much I can't even but it in words..." Just say yes...  
"Hmm that's good to hear. You two can move in if the police agrees"   
"Yosha! Thanks mom you're the best!" 

"But Kotaro"   
"Yea?"   
"Don't ruin his innocence"   
"Mum!" I was blushing so hard I think all my blood is in my head and that is not healthy.  
"I would never ever do that! Also he isn't that innocent. No matter what you say for him it always sounds wrong. If you make a dirty joke he's the first one that laughs okay?"  
"Yeez I was just kidding. In that part he reminds me a lot of Kuroo and Kenma."   
"Yea he really does."   
We still played two or three games and made food. I texted Kuroo the story and then went to sleep.


	8. It worked??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put Konoha in this chapter since I love him and he's underrated

This part will be Akaashis Pov  
\--------------------------------------------  
Ugh. Being in a hospital sucks... I wonder what Ko has planned... I'm bored... I wanna play volleyball like the others... I can't even have my phone... I hope Ko and the others come soon.  
I somehow managed to drift of tho sleep?? 

"Oi be quite Bokuto he's asleep" Konoha? Yeah that's Konoha. Wait that's Konoha. That has to mean they are here. 

Akaashi opened his eyes still sleepy and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"See you woke him up Bokuto!" God they are so loud  
"Did not you woke him"   
"You woke him!"  
"Can you please be a little bit quieter?" Did they even hear me my voice was too quite.  
"Akagduidw! Your awake- OW!"  
"Your to loud you idiot he just woke up!" Does he even realize that he's loud too? 

"How you doing?"   
"Good. You Ko?"   
"Omg! Ko? You gave him a nickname that's so cute!" So it's only Ko and Konoha...  
"Yea..."  
"You two are too cute I'm gone get a sugar shock."   
"Thanks..."   
"Tell him now Bokuto! The police is waiting outside!" Right they wanted to ask me things...

"Okay. Okay listen I told you I had and idea but I wasn't sure if it was going to work right?"   
"Yea"  
"Well guess what the idea worked out let's hope that the police will agree to it."   
"You complete idiot he doesn't even know you idea."   
"Really? Oh right I haven't told him."  
"Just tell him your idea!"  
"Yeez chill. Okay so my idea was--since my family has too much money-- that we could move into the flat we have near the school. My mother bought it for me but wouldn't let me move in she said I'm not capable of taking care of myself. But if you move in with me it would be fine with her." Wait did he really ask me if I am going to move in with him? That would be nice, but do I have to take care of him too?? Please not. 

"That sounds really nice do you have something from your mother that will show that I would be allowed to move in with you under her care?"   
"Well uhh no?" Really he thinks it will work? That is never going to work.   
"I did because I know that Bokuto wouldn't even think about it I asked his mother to but it in his bag." Jesus Konoha is my saviour. 

"Oh really?"   
"Yes Bo"   
"Thanks man"   
"Yea yea I just didn't want that Akaashi was going into a foster home. I know how long it takes to find the right one." Right it took him 2 years to find a good one. 

"Sir are you finished?"   
"Ah yes! Come one Bo give him the paper and say bye." Ko did as he was told and gave me a kiss on my forehead again. How red am I right now?

"Hello Akaashi-san"   
"Akaashi-san are you alright? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" "Huh? no I'm fine"  
"Okay now please answer us all the questions" it felt like eternity till all of their questions were answered.

They told me that my mother was getting arrested and so was my stepdad. They also told me that they don't know what will happen to me.

"Do you have something you need to ask us before we leave?"   
"Actually yes I do have a question"   
"Then go ahead"   
"Okay. Uhh would it be possible for me to move in with my upperclassman? His mother said it would be fine..."   
"Can you tell us his name Akaashi-san?"   
"His name is Bokuto Kotaro"   
"Ah yes the Bokuto family. Do you have something that proves that she is fine with it?"   
"Yes here" she took the paper. God please say that it will be fine. Please let me live with him...  
"Okay we will give this to the court"   
"Thank you"   
"Have a good day Akaashi-san we will tell you when we know something new. And you will be released tomorrow. You are allowed to go to the Bokutos."   
"Thank you so much bye"   
"Bye" 

Omg it worked! Maybe I will be allowed to live with him! Okay calm down Keiji. Wait his mother never met me?? What the??

Knock knock

"Come in?"   
"Sorry for interrupting. I'm Bokuto Aoi. I'm Kotaros mother."   
"Oh nice to meet you Bokuto-san"  
"Oh please just call me Aoi sweetie" She is like a little bit calmer version of Ko. But more likely Ko is the louder version of her.   
"Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for letting me hopefully move in Kotaro"  
"It's fine I'm happy that he also has a more how should I say mature friend? Him and his other friend are really nerve wrecking when they are together. Hmm what was his name again?" Did she ask me or herself?   
"I think it is Kuroo Tetsurou that you are speaking of. Kuroo-san and Kotaro are really annoying together."   
"Right Kuroo was his name all I know that these two are always being up to some shit when they are together at the training camps. Can you tell me somethings that are happening at the training camps and how you can handle this two together?"

"Gladly. First of all it's not only me who gets them under control. Kuroo-sans boyfriend will get Kuroo-san under control while I get Kotaro under control. Sometimes there will be this really tall middle blocker from Karasuno. His name is Tsukishima Kei. He will roast them until they shut up. It's kind of funny." So we sat there talking for an hour, but sadly visitor hours ended and she had to go.  
"Bye Keiji-kun. Thanks for taking care of my son"   
"You're welcome Aoi. Bye"

After I ate I drifted off to sleep again. This pain killers are really something.

\---Timeskip to when Aoi arrived at home again (No pov)---  
"Mom where were you I'm hungry~"   
"I was talking with your little boyfriend. He sure is a cutie I can see why you like him. I also thanked him for putting up with your and Kuroos shit."  
"MUM!" Kotaros face was now redder than Nekomas jersey.


	9. Matching outfit

Info for the story they have a two week break! 

\---Next day---(also this is Bokutos Pov)  
"HeY hEy HeY! Akasskngfg!" Finally he is allowed to leave the hospital. I'm of course here to pick him up!

"Hey Ko. Can you be quite? Here are other peole too you know." Did he just giggle at me?   
Le gasp "How dare you to giggle at me Keiji!"  
"Be quite Ko!"   
"Sorry sorry" yeez being quite is super hard. I'm too excited.  
"I know you're excited so let's get out of here."   
"Yosha!" Ouch he hit me... on my head.  
Okay how am I supposed to tell him that my mother already got his and my stuff inside our house and gave us money, much money to go shopping?

"Ko? What are you thinking about?" He noticed and asked.   
"Umm... how can I say it... uhh..." yeez just say it.  
"Well the thing is my mother kinda uh... got all your things?"  
"And?"  
"She uhh. Kinda moved our things into our new house and uhh... left us money like really much money to go shopping for you?" Please don't think that we are crazy.

"Well uhh.. that is surprising...? But also nice...?"

We're finally at home. The bus ride was really annoying. We also met the policewoman again she said that she thinks that it will work out with us living together.  
And that made me and even Keiji happy.   
And finally after a long bus ride we finally arrived near our new home. 

"I-is it really okay for us to live in it?"   
"Yea why do you ask?"   
"Well it's really huge and looks really expensive."  
"Oh don't worry about the price we have too much money. Not to show off tho" yea my mum us rich but I don't care a out all that money I'm not showing off that I'm rich.   
I actually hate those rich brats that will show of with designer clothes. Since I could really think for myself I asked my mother not to buy me expensive stuff. I didn't want people to think I'm a brat.

"It looks really nice"  
"Yea I kinda chose it but then my mum was like so I never lived inside here."

No pov  
Akaashi and Bokuto walked inside. Akaashi was walking around like a little kid in a toy store. You couldn't blame him everything in the house looked amazing. Akaashi fell in love with the kitchen the second he saw it and the bed we aren't even talking about the bed. 

Bokuto had to pull him out of it to show him the rest. The bath had a big shower where the water was coming down like rain. The bathtub was huge it was really luxurious. It was like a whirlpool. Akaashi loved the house. 

As lunchtime rolled by Akaashi decided to go and get some groceries for lunch Bokuto of course annoyed him till he was allowed to come with him. So they went out to get groceries. It was really fun because Bokuto would get lost in all the aisles. One time someone recognized him as one of the top aces of Japan and he ran away because the girl wanted his number and was really touchy. He somehow found Akaashi and went to hide behind him. He didn't know what to do but he knew Akaashi knew.

"Um excuse me but could you move? I need to get to my boyfriend"   
"Your-your boyfriend? Oh I can't believe it Kotaro you never told me you had a girlfriend. Yeez I thought you'd tell me."   
"Well you can't be that important to my boyfriend if he didn't mention me to you"   
"Or maybe you aren't i'm enough for him to tell me."   
"Oh please I'm really important to him"   
"Oh come on I don't want to deal with this shit anymore. Just leave."  
"Hmph you don't know how to treat a girl."   
"Well it doesn't matter to me."   
And with that Akaashi left. The rest of grocery shopping was really boring. Bokuto didn't get lost again. Akaashi finally found all they would need and they were able to leave.

At home Akaashi finally decided what to make. He made spaghetti with tomato sauce.   
Let's say Bokuto loved Akaashis food and Akaashi got really flustered by all the compliments.   
Bokuto just wouldn't stop asking Akaashi when they would go shopping.

"When are we going shopping?"  
"Tomorrow" he finally had enough and just gave in.  
"Well I'm going to take a shower now. And don't do anything stupid will I'm showering . Understood Ko?"   
"Hai hai. Won't do anything stupid"   
"Good."   
And with that Akaashi went of to shower.  
When he came back down Bokuto almost got a nosebleed. Akaashi was wearing a some loose shorts and an oversized shirt of Bokuto.

"Are you staying awake or are you also going to sleep now?"  
"Uh-I will also go to sleep now."   
Both of them made their way upstairs to the bedroom were Akaashi let himself fall down onto the bed closing his eyes and snuggling under the covers. Bokuto quickly changed into shorts and a shirt. He layed down next to Akaashi and quickly fell asleep like Akaashi. 

Next morning  
"-ji. Keiji wake up it's 11 o'clock. Wake up."  
"No leme sleep."  
"No get up you said we will go shopping today"   
Akaashi was always wondering if that really was an upper class man or just a child.  
"Fine I will get up." Akaashi stretched and stood up. He went to the closet to get some clothes for the day. He picked some black slightly ripped jeans and an oversized hoodie (which definitely isn't stolen from Bokuto) 

He went to the bathroom to change and then came back. He made some breakfast and finally they left the house.   
Shopping wasn't anything special. Just Akaashi picking out clothes for him (and Bokuto).  
Bokuto fooling around.   
But Bokuto found them a matching outfit while fooling around.  
The outfit was a black and with cap. A blue jacket with a little bit black. A white shirt and a black jeans.   
They bought that outfit and decided to wear it next time they were going out with friends (I basically tried to describe the picture. And failed again xD)   
And so they ended up having dinner at McDonald's. And a long bus ride home. 

In the end they fell asleep on the sofa cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like Bokuaka is like one of the cutest ships ever and if Bokuto graduates in the anime I will cry same goes for all the other third years. But the saddest thing is the ships that will get torn apart like Kuroken, Bokuaka, Asanoya, Kiyoyachi and Iwaoi. I wanna cry just thinking about it.


	10. Animal park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda short???

Pov Akaashi Keiji  
"Keiji" Who the fuck is waking me up I'm sassy when someone wakes me up so who would wake me up? Right Bokuto would do.

"What?! Lemme sleep!" It's warm here I'm not gonna move.  
"But I have to pee"  
"Just go??" What the?  
"I can't..."   
"What do you mean with you can't?? Are you to stupid to get up?" Oh did I already mention that I'm salty like Tsukishima when I wake up? Now you know that I am.  
"Your kinda of uhh... laying uhh.. on me...?" Wait no way. But that would explain why it's so warm and comfortable... Oh shit I am laying on him.  
"Uhh.... I'm sorry!" 

Akaashi gets up his face is beat red.

"I will uhh... just make breakfast...." Shit that's so embarrassing... It was comfortable tho. Now I understand why Kenma likes to cuddle Kuroo when he can't sleep. Hearing a heartbeat really is relaxing. Nope don't think about it now. So what am I going to make... 

"Can we have pancakes? Please..." holy shit. Yeez he needs to stop scaring me.   
"Yea. We can"   
"Yay! Can I help you?" He wants to help me? I would really like help but he almost burned down his kitchen when he made food.  
"No, you will burn down the kitchen!"   
"Awww.... I will hmmmm.... Oh I will go and pick something for you to wear."   
"Why aren't we like staying here today?"   
"Huh? Staying at home? Nope we will go and meet up with someone you know." Someone I know? I know many people.

"O-okay??"   
"Nice. I will go now"  
What the?? Someone I know... Wow I know so many people. 

Finally the pancakes are finished.  
"Ko! Food is ready!" I feel like a mother  
"Yosha!" He can't come down stairs quite can he? 

After breakfast (also no pov)  
"So uhh were are we going?" The clothes he picked was another matching outfit he chose. It was a red hoodie and a black, slightly ripped jeans. I think he bought my hoodie in his size it was really big on me.   
"You will see let's go" Bokuto grabbed Akaashis hand and made his way outside with Akaashi tagging behind. They walked to a bus stop and drove for an hour. When they got of the bus they went to the next train station and waited for the next train. Finally they go off of the train. Bokuto had a rucksack Akaashi wondered the whole time what was inside there.   
Finally after a 30 minute walk they arrived at the animal park. 

"Woah!" Akaashi was amazed by all those forest animals walking around freely letting them selves get pet.   
"Heh. I thought you would like it"   
"How did you k know??"  
"I uhh I talked with some of your classmates they told me that you were really amazed by the animal in the forest so I thought I would bring you here"   
"Aww thanks"   
"On the website I saw the name Akaashi and went here. So yea"  
"Come on let's go someone's waiting for you" Akaashi took Bokutos hand again because he felt save with him and he hated crowds.  
"Ah Bokuto-kun! Over here!" Akaashi recognized the voice and started running towards the person.  
"Nee-san!"   
"Hey there lill bro. I heard what happened to you I'm sorry I didn't look after you. You moved after I moved out and then I couldn't find you..." the person look like she was ready to just burst into tears.  
"Hey it's fine Aoi! I'm fine now and I got to see you again"   
"So who's that nice man?" She whispered so only Akaashi could hear.  
"Nee-san!" Akaashi was getting red.   
"Ups sorry" she wasn't sorry she was giggling.   
"So let's go around shall we? You know we got a new wolfe baby and he's really cute and since you are really good with cameras I thought maybe you could take some pictures ya know?"   
"Yea but I don't have my camera with me sooo."   
"Oh I do!" Bokuto got Akaashis camera out of his back.   
In the end they got really nice pictures of the animals Akaashi also took some of Bokuto. He was really happy to see his sister again.


	11. You are the reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama uhh yess

Bokuto was now again carrying Akaashi who fell asleep on the bus. Bokuto thought he looked cute, so he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. So now again he was in front of his door not knowing how to get in. He was standing there since only god knows how long trying to figure out how to get in.   
"Look it's Bokuto-senpai!"   
"Yeah you're right now is your chance to talk to him. Go get your man!" A girl started to walk towards him.  
"Uhm. Bokuto-senpai? Can I help you?"   
"Well yea could you get out the keys? They're inside the rucksack"   
"Sure Bokuto-senpai!" The girl hasn't realized Bokuto was carrying someone. She got out the keys and opened the door.   
"You can go sit down I will go upstairs and set down my things."   
"Hai Bokuto-senpai!" The girl sat down on the sofa and Bokuto walked upstairs.

Bokuto carefully laid Akaashi down.   
He walked down again after setting down the rucksack and stuff.

"So uhm what did you want to talk about?"   
The girl went red.  
"Uh-uhm-I-I li-like you Bokuto-senpai" the girl was whispering so Bokuto didn't hear her.   
"Uh... sorry to ask but can you speak louder?"   
"Uh yea. I-I LIKE YOU BOKUTO-SENPAI!"   
"Uh... Thanks but I don't feel the same..."   
"WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU TALKED TO ME SO MANY TIMES! YOU WERE ALWAYS HELPING ME!"   
"That's just my personality...."   
"OH YEA ALWAYS BLAMING THINGS ON THE PERSONALITY!"  
"Can you please not yell?"   
"OH I WILL YELL ALL I WANT! YOU PROBABLY LIKE ME BUT ARE TO EMBARRASSED TO TELL ME!" The girl was shouting really loud. Bokuto became worried that Akaashi would wake up. He knew how sensible Akaashi was to fights and shouting.  
"Can you keep it down??"   
"OH I WON'T UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME! AND DON'T TELL ME IT'S YOUR PERSONALITY!"   
The girl was getting louder with every word she said. She kept on yelling at Bokuto and finally he had enough he was afraid Akaashi would wake up and get scared. He didn't want to be part of a reason why Akaashi is scared.

"Okay I'm sorry to say this but like. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"  
"I SAID THAT YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!" He couldn't keep calm anymore he did for a long time but he finally had enough and snapped.  
"IF YOU CAN'T SHUT UP I'M FUCKING KICKING YOU OUT!"   
"OH CAN'T YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T RESPONSE MY LOVE?!"   
"OH I CAN IT'S BECAUSE I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE!"   
"I HATE YOU! I HATE THE PERSON YOU LOVE!" The girl was really loud now.  
Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs.  
It was Akaashi.   
"Shit!" Bokuto ran upstairs and ran to their bedroom he opened the door to see Akaashi sweating, raged breathing and in general looking scared.  
"K-ko?"   
"Hey I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that okay?"  
"Wh-who is the o-other person...?"   
"Some girl from school"   
"Wh-why is she here?"   
"She confessed to me"   
"And then what happened...?"   
"I told her that I don't feel the same... and then she kinda got really mad??"  
"Oh"   
"The thing is I can't get her out I also don't wanna call the police. She's quite popular at school she could made up some lie and they all would hate me"   
"C-can I kick her out? Please?"   
"Yea you can but first calm down" Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer and hugged him until he relaxed and calmed down.  
"Now go and kick that bitch out!"   
"Hai hai!" He seems to happy about it was all Bokuto thought at the moment.

"Excuse me?" The girl turned around and looked at him.  
"Oh your him the boy he is always hanging out with." She said disgust and jealousy clear in her voice.  
"Yes I am him . Got a problem with it?"  
"Well yes. You're the reason he changed."


	12. Secretly taking pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one again

"Me being the reason he changed? Please do you even hear what you are saying?" Akaashi wanted to slap the girl and kick her out.  
"Oh I hear what I'm saying. And it's that he changed because of you!"   
"Mind explaining what I did to change him??"   
"He stopped hanging out with us. He stopped being so reckless. He stopped doing everything we asked from him. He stopped giving us money. He stopped everything with us!"   
"Oh that. Yeah that was my doing. Are you happy now???" He asked rolling his eyes.  
"Well actually no. I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be allowed to live. Just so you know."   
"Thanks. Someone already told me that. So I already know that. Now FUCKING LEAVE!" Akaashi was ready to kick her ass to get her out.  
"No. How about you get out. What are even doing here?!"   
"I live here bitch! Now get the fuck out!" Akaashi was now thinking about a way to get her out without harming her.  
"Okay. Look I don't want to hurt you but if you don't get out, I won't hesitate to hurt your sorry ass."   
"Pf-Try it"   
"Ne~ Ko if she says that I should try to hurt her is it a crime if I really hurt her?"   
"Uhh I don't think so????"   
"Okay~"   
"Pf you can't hurt me!"

"Sure~ Let's see about that" nobody knew that he actually started to fight back against his parents. With words.

"I won't hurt you physical but mentally if that's okay with you. Or would you like to get out~?" The girl really ran out.

"Did you see that Ko?"   
"Yea and it was fucking hilarious!" Both burst out into laughter.   
"Okay but like that was amazing 'kaashi." 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful just Bokuto trying to get Akaashi to make chips, and Akaashi refusing because firstly they just bought some, secondly he was too lazy. 

After two hours of fighting Akaashi realized that the volleyball team still had practice and Bokuto would be late. He himself wasn't allowed to play, the doctor told him in two weeks so he secretly took his camera with him to make pictures of them.   
Since it was hot he knew he would get some good. (Ya know like Bokutos shirt soaked wet with water) 

And that was exactly what he did he secretly took pictures of his friends. It was kinda funny.


	13. Pizza??

"Hey boys! How are you doing??" Bokutos mother walked in. She got no response.   
"Kotaro Keiji?" She walked over to the living room only to see them asleep together.   
"Awww~ So cute~" she quickly took a picture. She knew Akaashi was a heavy sleeper, so she decided to wake up Bokuto.  
"Hey Kotaro. Go to your bed okay? The sofa isn't the best place."   
"Ya will do thanks mom." She left when Bokuto was up the stairs and out of sight. 

Bokuto laid down Akaashi on the bed laying down next to him, cuddling him. 

When Akaashi woke up he had this warm feeling under him.   
  
Pov Akaashi  
It feels warm and relaxing I wouldn't mind falling asleep again. Something is stroking my hair it's nice. I will just sleep aga- Wait... What the?! Please don't tell me I'm laying on Ko again...   
"Oh morning 'Kaashi. Did I wake you up?" Oh god I'm laying on him again. That is so embarrassing. I always had this habit if something or someone I would always cuddle it. Ah I hate this habit!  
"'Kaashi? Are you sick your kinda red..."   
"Huh-Ah yea I'm fine" Shit this is so embarrassing. Please tell me this a dream.   
  
No Pov  
Akaashi stood up and muttered a small 'sorry' and left a confused Bokuto behind. Bokuto didn't understand why Akaashi was apologizing. Not long after Akaashi called him down for breakfast.

\------Timeskip brought to you by Daichis thighs-----  
Today was the first day of school. The break was (sadly) over. Akaashi was allowed to go but Bokuto was told to look after him in school. They feared that something could happen that will trigger something in Akaashi so he gets a panic attack. So Bokuto was allowed to leave class five minutes before everyone else so he could go and wait for Akaashi so nothing will happen in the breaks.   
Bokuto was sitting in his English class when there was a announcement.   
"Bokuto Kotaro please come to room 213. I repeat Bokuto Kotaro please come to room 213."   
He was just as confused as his teacher and classmates. Then it hit him (Like a truck). Akaashi. He ran out of the classroom and down to room 213.   
He accidentally ran into a classmate of Akaashi. The whole class of Akaashi was outside.   
He almost ran down the door.   
"Thank goodness that your here. He won't let me touch him. I can't calm him down. And when I asked him what's wrong he said your name so I asked you here."  
"Thanks would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"   
"No no. I will be outside if you need me." The nurse left.   
"Hey Keiji."   
"Ko!" Akaashi was looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't break the eye contact even when he started crying.   
"Hey it's okay. I'm here now. No one will hurt you okay?" Akaashi nodded.   
"I-I know...I know that the nurse just wanted to help me b-but I got scared. Sh-she reminded me of m-my mother..." Akaashis voice was just above a whisper.  
"It's okay to be scared okay? She said that it's fine. She isn't mad at you okay? I think she regrets not getting me when she got here okay?"  
He nodded.   
"Ca-can I have a hug...?" Akaashi asked his voice still quite, but he stopped crying.  
"Sure come here" Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a warm and relaxing hug.   
"Better now Keiji?"   
"Yea... Thanks."  
"Do you think you can stay in school?"   
"No... at least not when your not with me..."   
"Okay come on let's talk to your teacher and the nurse."  
"Okay..." Akaashi was shaking again he was nervous. He was afraid that he would get laughed at or he would get sharp comments.

Bokuto realized that Akaashi was scared of going out. So he decided to grab his hand and place him behind him.   
Like that he went out. He talked to the nurse and Akaashis teacher. Akaashi didn't know what they were talking about, he was shutting out all noises.   
When Bokuto finished speaking he gave Akaashis hand a squeez. Like to say 'you have to listen now.' 

"So Akaashi-kun. It's okay for you to leave. There won't be a problem since you're a smart student. Bokuto-kun is also allowed to go since his grades are also getting better." Akaashi nodded not making eye contact with anyone.   
When they finally reached the school gates Bokuto was still holding Akaashis hand.   
"So will you tell me what happened when we are at home? Also we need to go to volleyball practice okay?"   
"Okay..."   
"Come on where is the happy Akaashi that I had until yesterday?"   
"Probably at home in the bed sleeping" Bokuto had to laugh at that salty comment.  
"You definitely talked to much with Saltyshima. I ban you from talking with Saltyshima."   
"You can't do that! It's one of the few opportunities of having a smart conversation!"  
"Agaashi!  
"Sorry. Sorry didn't mean to."   
Bokuto pouted.  
"Ko~ please don't ignore me~"  
"You will have to make pizza~"  
"Fine~" Bokuto was getting excited. He loveeeddd pizza. Pizza is life~ that's what he told Akaashi after he woke him up for at 3 in the fucking morning. Let's just say Akaashi hit him with a pillow and went back to sleep. 

Finally they were back at home. The thing in school was already forgotten, but Akaashi was still a bit tensed up. Bokuto of course didn't let go of his hand. When someone was looking at them Bokuto would get a little bit closer and softly squeeze his hand. Akaashi was happy that Bokuto cared. He was happy that Bokuto was his friend that Bokuto cared about him. That he loved him (he meant it in the friendship way) 

"Now where is my pizza~?"  
"Ko we came home like two minutes ago??"  
"Well were is it?" He asked and both of them tried not to laugh.  
"20 minutes. Give me 20 minutes then it's finished." Akaashi answered while trying not to die while laughing. 

After 19 minutes the pizza was finished.  
"Ko! Food is ready!" Akaashi yelled at Bokuto who was watching a owl documentary.   
"Huh- but I still have one minute left."  
"Ko I swear I will eat the whole pizza alone. If you don't get your ass here."  
"Sorry sorry please let me eat something." 

After eating they ended up on the sofa, watching an owl documentary. Well Akaashi was on the sofa and Bokuto on the floor in front of him. Akaashi rested his head on Bokutos. He was thinking about nothing literally nothing. He wasn't even watching the documentary. He fell asleep again.  
Bokuto didn't mind it but carried Akaashi upstairs when there was a pause for adds.  
Bokuto always thought it was cute how Akaashi could fall asleep when he was with him. Again Bokuto started to question his sexuality because of how cute and hot Akaashi looked.


	14. A fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know why they always fall asleep cuddling? No? Yes? It's because I want that but don't get that so instead they get it.  
> Okay this was so useless

By the way it's Saturday

Bokuto woke up to Akaashi tossing and turning in his sleep. He also looked a little sick.   
"'Kaashi. Hey Keiji. Wake up." He softly squeezed his shoulder.   
"Hey wake up. Keiji. Wake up." He squeezed his shoulder again, this time a little harder but he made sure not to hurt him (that sounds so wrong (─.─||))  
Akaashi shot up he was sweating a lot. He let himself fall back again and put his hand on his forehead.   
"Keiji are you sick??"   
"I think, yea" he pulled his hand away from his forehead. Bokuto grew more worried with the time Akaashi didn't look health at all.   
"Let me feel" he put his hand on Akaashis forehead and it felt like his hand was burning. Akaashis forehead was hot. Like really really hot.   
"W-wait let me get some medicine from my mom okay? Try to sleep again."  
"Okay" Akaashi answered his voice quiet again.  
Bokuto watched Akaashi as he fell asleep again and then quickly got dressed. He wondered what time it was . 3am he just hoped that he could find the right medicine.

He was now out of the house careful to lock the door. He then sprinted to his old house. He finally was in front of the door. He searched for the keys and started fumbling with the lock. It has always been shitty. 

"Hey! You what are you doing at the door!"   
He turned around and was met with the face of an policr officer.  
"I'm trying to open the door with my keys??"  
"Really it looks like your trying to break in. Also how do I know your not lying kid?"  
"I actually lived here? My name is Bokuto Kōtarō."   
"ID card?"   
"At home. I actually just wanted to get medicine. My friend, who lived with me, got sick and I didn't have the right medicine so I went to get some. I didn't think the police would ask for my ID card..."  
"Hey what are you doing let him go he really is Bokuto Kōtarō. I know him we were neighbors till he moved down."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Wha-No no you just did what you thought was right. It's your job after all."   
"Thank you I'm still sorry. I hope your friend gets better soon!" And with that the officer left. It was now that he realized that his mother wasn't home. He finally got thr door open.   
"Okay now I just need to find the medicine can't be that hard."   
It was he just couldn't find it. He was able to find other medicine but nothing against a fever. That was when the door opened.

"Kōtarō? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you and Keiji-kun had a fight"   
"No no he just got a fever so I came here to get medicine. But I can't find anything against fever."  
"Hmmmm. Oh I didn't buy a new one. Sorry you will have to wait. But I will buy new medicine."   
"Ohhhh. Okay. So I will have to take care of him in another way... Oh I know thanks mum"

Bokuto ran down the street again. When he finally arrived at his house again he was struggling with the door again (what a dork)

"Bokuto-kun? You finally live in the house you bought?"  
"Well yea"  
"Your mother really allows you to live here alone?"   
"No no"  
"But your mother hasn't moved?"   
"Right right I live here with Akaashi"  
"Akaashi Keiji right?"  
"Yup!"   
"Well I'm happy that he will be allowed to stay with you. You will get the letter tomorrow"   
"Yosha! Thanks for telling me"  
"No problem. Bye"  
"Bye" the door finally opened. The police officer drove off and Bokuto went inside. 

"Hey I'm back!" He walked upstairs again.  
He then decided to get a cool towel.  
He really didn't know what he was doing, he just did what his mother did when he had a fever. He thought it worked really good so he got the wet and cold towel for Akaashi.   
"Hey 'kaashi this will be a little bit cold okay?" He talked to Akaashi because he found out that Akaashi could hear what people say even when he's asleep. 

It happened the first night in the house. Bokuto woke up and had to go to the toilet on his way to the bathroom he ran against the bedroom door because he thought he still had to walk a bit till it came. So he started cussing and the next morning Akaashi was like 'Some really nice insults you got there. For a... Door...'.  
Since then Bokuto is really careful when Akaashi is asleep.

He placed the cold towel on his head and went downstairs to make some food. But then he remembered that he can't cook for shit.   
He was about to text his mom when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" He yelled and went to open the door.   
"Oh-Hey mum. What are you doing here?"  
"I brought you the medicine and food."  
"Thanks mum"   
"Your welcome. Now how is he doing?" She asked when she sat down on the sofa and Bokuto sat down next to her.  
"I think he's fine. He fell asleep again and I wanted to make food but then remembered that I can't cook."  
Both started laughing.   
"Good good. So I need to go to work. You just need to heat up the food."  
"Okay thanks."   
His mother left. He decided to watch some TV. After an hour of watching TV the phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bro! How you doing!"   
"Good bro what about you?"   
"Just fine. Kenma got sick tho."  
"Really Kenma too?! Akaashi got a fever..."  
"Oh man this shit sucks"   
They spent the next two hours talking.   
"Ko?"   
"'Kaashi? No no go back to bed." He tossed his phone onto the sofa and ran to the stairs were Akaashi was.   
He helped him to the bedroom.  
"Here my mum brought some medicine. He gave Akaashi a pill and a glass of water.   
"Here" Akaashi swallowed the pill.   
"Ya want something to eat?" Akaashi nodded.  
"Okay I will heat it up and then come upstairs again." Akaashi hummed in response.

"Sorry bro Akaashi woke up. Gotta take care of him. Bye bro. Love you. No homo tho"  
"Love you too bro. No homo"   
Bokuto then pressed the button and went to heat up the food.   
When it was heat up he went to Akaashi again.   
After eating somehow both of them fell asleep cuddling again.


	15. Too cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want cuddles like I make them cuddle so much but I never cuddle

Bokuto woke up before Akaashi. He really had the urge to kiss him. He knew that he couldn't kiss him on the lips, so he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. His head was still hot. He wanted to move but he knew that Akaashi would wake up from that and he definitely didn't want him to wake up. 

He always thought that Akaashi was super pretty, hot and cute. He knew that he caught feelings for him, but he never told him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

He was starting to think what they could do today since it was Sunday there wasn't much to do and Akaashi was still sick. 

He had been thinking for an hour, the fact that Akaashi was laying on top of him didn't make thinking easy. Maybe they would just chill, watch some stupid show and make something to eat. The part with making something to eat would be a bit hard with Bokutos amazing *cough cough* cooking skills. 

Akaashi was still asleep two hours have passed. Bokuto had been on his phone scrolling through Instagram and texting Kuroo. Well Kuroo decided he'd FaceTime Bokuto, Bokuto didn't complain. 

"So Bro why you texting me the whole time. Aren't you like doing something with Akaashi?" 

"I am bro"

"Bro your in your fucking bed"

"Yea. "

"Where's Akaashi what is he doing?"

"He's here." Bokuto swapped to the back camera. So Akaashi sleeping was showed.

"Bro! That's so cute!" Kuroo yelled. Bokuto was happy that he wore headphones.

"Kuroo! Shut up! I'm trying to do my maths homework!" Kenma came in.  
"Holy shit! Is that Akaashi?! He looks so relaxed. But Kuroo why do you have a picture or video of Akaashi sleeping?" 

"I'm-"

"Hey Kenma!!" Bokuto swapped back to the front camera. 

"What the??" 

"Akaashi is still sleeping so Bokuto and I decided to FaceTime!" 

"Okay but why is Akaashi sleeping on Bokuto?"

"Ya Bro why is he sleeping on you?"

"Bro I don't know. It happens often. I think he is just clingy in sleep. Not that I'm complaining it's kinda cute..." He muttered getting red.

"Kenma our OTP is real!" "Kuroo I saw and heard it with my own eyes and ears. Now be quiet I have to do maths!"

"Need help?"   
"Actually yea... Just didn't want to bother you..." Kenma looked down on his feet.  
"Aww Kitty your so adorable~ You aren't bothering me."  
"I know just feel like I do..."  
"Come here" Kuroo pulled Kenma in for what looked like a hug but he kissed him. Soon after the kiss turned into a full make out session.   
Bokuto was already forgotten.

Bokuto couldn't see the things that were happening. He already plugged his headphones out.   
Akaashi was woken up by a not so innocent sound.  
"What the..."  
Bokuto was already searching for his phone.  
He was really flustered.   
He finally found his phone and ended the phone call.

"Kō? What were you doing...?" He looked at Bokuto quit angry. You couldn't blame him he was woken up by a moan.  
"Uhh it's not what it looks-uhh sounds like."  
"Then explain"  
"So I was FaceTimeing Kuroo and then Kenma came in and yelled at him for being loud. So uhm it escalated after the kiss I think...?"   
"Okay wow no shame"  
"Sorry for waking you up..."  
"It's fine"

"Okay so what did you plan on doing today? I mean we can't go outside with me sick..."  
"Hey it's not a problem okay? Let's just chill and watch some movies"  
"Yea sounds nice."  
"Let's go down!"  
"Really I'm to lazy... Can't we watch it on your laptop?"  
"Nah"  
"But I'm to lazy to get up. Please Kō~ Let's stay in bedaà go"   
"Wh-"  
"Here is your special treatment. Since you won't go down I will carry you down."  
"P-put me down Kō..."   
"But then you have to walk down. So I thought I would carry you down."  
"F-fine..."  
Just as Akaashi answered he was laid on the couch again.

"Okay I have some Horror movies that I really wanna watch. But Kuroo won't watch them with me. So let's watch them"  
"I won't hold you if you get scared"   
"I won't be scared."

And as you all expected he got so scared. In the end Bokuto ended up with Akaashi sitting in between his legs and snuggled up against him telling him that's just a movie.

Akaashi was always looking at the actors after they died to see if you can see that they're still alive. If you could he just quietly laugh. 

Akaashi found the last one boring because it wasn't really scary. He even fell asleep again.   
Bokuto of course thought it was cute.

The movie finished and Bokuto laid Akaashi down on the couch.  
He was about to make some easy food, that he knew how to cook, when the door opened.   
"Kōtarō! Keiji!"  
"Psss. In the kitchen."  
"Oh sorry is he asleep?"  
"Yea he fell asleep while watching a movie. The scariest part about that is that it was a Horror Movie."  
"Wow. Anyway can I help you to make food?"   
"Yup."  
"Okay so what's his favorite food?"  
"Lasagna"   
"Okay I will show how to make it and I will write it down too. So let's start"

After 30 minutes it was finished.  
"Go and wake him up"  
"Isn't needed anymore" a yawning Akaashi walked in.  
"Good good now let's eat."  
"Thanks for the meal"

When they finished eating Bokutos mother left again. Akaashi and Bokuto decided to watch some comedy shows.  
As you know Akaashi fell asleep again.  
Bokuto almost died watching him sleep, he almost got a nosebleed because of how cute Akaashi looked.

He decided to confess soon.


	16. Kõ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this smell? Ah yes it's drama

Bokuto was awake after Akaashi?  
Bokuto was a bit confused since he woke up before Akaashi when it wasn't a school day.  
"'Kaashi?"  
"In the kitchen!"  
"Why are you awake?"  
"Couldn't sleep anymore"  
"Oh. So what is for breakfast?"  
"Just some eggs and toast"  
"Okay. So what are we doing today?"  
"I have to go to the police to make a statement against my parents..."  
"Wait-Am I allowed to come as moral support?"  
"I think?? Yes?"  
"Good then take me with you!"  
"I was actually going to ask you..."  
"No problem! So when are we going?"  
"After breakfast"  
"K. So thanks for always making food"  
"I'm just repaying for me staying here. It was also a request of your mother. Since you never eat proper food."  
"Agaashi! You can't say that! That's mean!"  
"It's true! Nobody has ever seen you with proper food"  
"Fine maybe it is true"  
"See everything is fine."

They sat down and began to eat in silence, not a unconformable one no no a nice one.  
Bokuto finished first.  
"I'm going to take a shower"  
"Please do"   
Bokuto made a small 'hmph' noise at Akaashis comment which caused Akaashi to giggle.  
Bokuto was almost at the bathroom but he still heard it and was getting red. 'he really is from heaven' was all he thought.   
He always blushed when Akaashi giggled, smiled or laughed.   
His thoughts at that moments were always something like ' he's an angel' 'If I die it's because off him' 'too cute'   
He decided to take a cold shower since he got some not so innocent thoughts.

"Kō! You finished?!"  
"Coming!" Bokuto came down again.  
"I'm going to shower now"  
"Okay" Akaashi left to the bathroom.   
"Guess I'm gonna watch some TV" he mumbled to himself.  
He started an episode when the doorbell rang.  
"Really?" He asked slightly annoyed.

He opened the door.   
"Is Akaashi here?" A woman asked.  
"Uhh. Who are you?"  
"That doesn't matter right now"  
"I will tell you if you tell me who you are"  
"Like I said it doesn't matter"  
"Okay. Then bye" he wanted to close the door but the girl had her feet in the way.  
"Kō!"  
"Yea?"  
"I forgot to get a new shirt and hoodie can you bring me one?!"  
"Sure give me a second!"  
"So he is here?"  
"Yes now leave. I know that your probably one of his parents friends and are here to take him with you"  
"You got it right."  
"Good now you can leave"  
"Oh please I'm here to take him with me. Just like you said"  
"Well I won't let that happen so leave"  
"Kō?!"  
"Sorry I have to get rid of someone!"  
"Okay I'm gonna get my shirt and hoodie by myself go and get rid of that person!"  
"Just so you know I will fucking call the police of you don't leave"  
"Fine" she left but Bokuto knew she would come back for Akaashi.

"Let's go Kō"   
"Eek!"   
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"  
"It's fine. You're just so quiet while walking."  
"Well not everyone is walking like an elephant"  
"Agaashi! Don't be mean!"  
"Sorry sorry"  
"Are you moody today? Or just extra salty"  
"Dunno maybe both"  
"Wow okay so you're moody and salt?"  
"That's literally the same as the thing you said a few seconds ago, you moron"  
"Ouch. Agaashi I'm hurt" he played like he was offended.  
"Drop the act Kō"  
"Jeez sorry"  
"You better be"  
'Just like Tsukki-boo'

They were currently walking to the police station. Akaashi not that confident anymore. Okay that's underrated. He had no confidence left. He was walking with his shoulder against Bokutos. He was also holding Bokutos hand.   
Bokuto knew that Akaashi was scared. He gave his hand light squeezes to let him know that he was still next to him.

"Hey I need to use the toilet really quick. Wait here" Bokuto said as they were near a bathroom.  
"Okay" Bokuto left Akaashi standing under a tree were no one was standing right now and Akaashi could see the doors. He picked that place because Akaashi feared that he was going to leave. That were what many of Akaashis nightmares were about, people he trusted leaving. 

"Hey cutie how are you?" Just now Akaashi saw the man that was standing really near to him, definitely intruding his personal space.   
"Could you maybe move a bit? Please..." He asked a little bit scared.   
"Oh no no. You would probably walk away"  
"Please leave me some space..."  
"Like I said no."  
Akaashi was trying his best not to start shaking.

\--Near them--  
"So Kenma-"  
"Kuroo! Isn't that Akaashi? He looks scared can you see more?"  
"Yea. Shit come on Yaku!" Kuroo started running with Yaku on his heal.

"Give me some space! And don't touch me!"   
The man was getting pissed. He grabbed Akaashis wrist. He leaned in and was about to kiss Akaashi. But instead he felt nothing but pain in his arm.  
"K-kuroo-san?"  
"Thank god your okay Akaashi. Where's Bo?"  
"Keiji!" Bokuto came running looking really really worried and guilty.  
"Kō..."

"So what do you think your doing?" Yaku asked obviously pissed.   
"Kissing that cutie of course. Your kinda cute too"   
Slap  
"Leave!"  
The guy was scared of Yaku. He never thought someone so short could be so strong. (I would also be low-key scared of him)  
"Akaashi are you okay?" He turned around, obviously worried and concerned.   
(#mom mod™)  
"Y-yes..."   
"Sorry Keiji... It's my fault... I shouldn't have left you here..."  
"It's not your fault..."  
Akaashi calmed down after being hugged for two minutes straight (more like gay) and Bokuto whispering things like 'you're good now' 'we are here' 'you aren't alone'

He was still in front of Bokuto his face hidden in his hoodie.  
"Okay but what brings you two here?"  
"Oh we are here with our class. Bro"  
"Oh thanks for helping."  
"No problem Bro. You know I think of Akaashi as a brother so I feel like protecting him. And Yaku is just a mom"  
The last thing earned him a pretty hard kick.  
"Yaku-kun! Kuroo-kun!"  
"Oh shit our teacher."  
"Right we left without telling her"  
"Over here Sensei!"  
"You two. I swear you can't just leave! I hope you have a good reason, since you are pretty reliable."  
"Excuse me miss they have"  
"Oh Bokuto-kun right?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"So you two mind explaining?"

They explained the situation and reason. They got praised. Nothing more.   
"Have a good day you two"  
"Right bye bro. Bye Akaashi"  
"Bye get better soon!" They left waving over their shoulders.  
"So let's get to that fucking police station"   
"Yea..."  
Bokuto grabbed Akaashis hand again and started walking with Akaashi next to him.


	17. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes the smell of drama

Finally they arrived at the police station.  
"You ready Keiji?"  
"Yea... Just stay with me... Please"  
"I'm not planning to leave you alone. Don't worry"  
"Thanks..."  
"Always 'Kaashi"

They waited and finally got called in an office.

"Hello Akaashi-kun. I'm very sorry for asking you about all those things but I have to. So when did it all start?"  
"When I turned 10"  
"Who started it?"  
"My mother"  
"When did they hit you the first time?"  
"When I was 11"  
"Any reasons for them doing it?"  
"I wasn't the child they wanted. I was to quiet for their liking"  
"Thank you would you talk to my colleague?"  
"Yes" Akaashi was greeted by a younger police officer. They went into the next office.  
"Okay. Now Bokuto-san how did you find the whole thing out?"

"Well he was quieter than normal so I asked one of his classmates if he knew something. He told me about some rumors. So me and Akaashi stayed late after practice again. I asked him what happend. He first kept quiet. I think he was about to talk when his 'mother' called. I listened to it. He answered but was really scared.  
After the call he was shaking really much... I took him home with me since he collapsed against me. He told me everything..."  
"Okay thank you."  
"No problem..."

He was waiting for Akaashi to come back.   
"Bokuto-san? Can you come and join us? Akaashi-kun isn't talking to us. I think he's scared."  
"Of course!" He got up and followed the police officer. He sat down next to Akaashi and started to rub his hand. It helped. Akaashi answered all questions.

"So sorry to say this but your 'parents' want to talk to you. We aren't allowed to say no since they are your 'parents'... They asked that no one else comes with you... I'm really sorry but we can't do anything against it..."  
"Wha-I can't do that alone..." The dark haired setter grabbed Bokutos hoodie. Bokuto was able to see the fear in his eyes.   
"Sorry 'kaashi... I and they can't do anything about it... But here." He pulled his hoodie over his head and gave it to Akaashi.   
They both knew that the a familiar smell calms down. Akaashi put on Bokutos hoodie. Bokuto ruffled his hair and then pulled the hood on his head. 

Akaashi disappeared inside the room.

"So Bokuto-san. We just wanted to ask. How did you two meet and get such a strong bond?"  
"It's actually a really funny story."

\---Flashback---  
Bokuto was told to show the new student around. He arrived at the principals office where the student sat.   
"Ah good you're here. Akaashi-kun this is Bokuto-kun. Bokuto-kun this is Akaashi-kun our new student. Please show him around"  
"Okay!"  
They left the office.  
"Soo 'kaashi. Do you have any idea what club you wanna join?"  
"No. And it's Akaashi"  
"I know I know. I just think that 'kaashi sounds cool"  
"Oh okay."  
"So what interests do you have?"  
"I enjoy drawing but I do it as a hobby so I won't join the art club."  
"Okay any sport you enjoy?"  
"I think Volleyball looks pretty cool"  
"No way! Join the Volleyball club! I'm the ace and captain! So what position do you like?"  
"I think the setters are pretty cool"  
"So would you like to be one?"  
"If I had the chance yes"  
"Well if you want to, you can join the volleyball club... We have no setter so."  
"Yea. When is training?"  
"At 5am and after school. And sometimes on weekends."  
"I will ask my parents..."  
"Good! So let me show you around!"  
"That's what you are supposed to do Bokuto-san"  
"Sorry sorry"  
They finished the tour.  
"Thank you Bokuto-san. I will try to convince my parents to let me join the club."  
"No problem. Hope they agree"  
They parted ways.  
They met again at lunch.   
Bokuto was looking for a place to study for his test when he spotted Akaashi with some girls around him. He was definitely uncomfortable with them being that close.   
He made eye contact with Bokuto. His eyes practically screamed for help, even tho his face showed no emotion at all.  
"Oi! Back off! Can't you see he's uncomfortable?!" He asked getting closer to the girls.   
"Eh~ He isn't he enjoys us being here~"  
He knew those girls they were in the same class as him.  
Also known as the school sluts.   
Every good looking guy was harassed by them.  
"Oh really he doesn't look like that"  
He pulled the leader of them away from Akaashi since she was pinning him against the wall.  
Many people were watching. It was the first time that someone stood up against them.  
"Go Bokuto! Show them who's boss!"  
"Shut up Konoha!"  
They were arguing for 15 minutes till they left.  
The rest left too.  
"Thank you Bokuto-san..."  
"It's fine Akaashi. Someone needed to put them in their place"  
"Can I give you something in return?"  
"Actually yes. Are you smart?"  
"Uh yes??"  
"Good. I need to study for that test!"  
"I will help as much as I can"  
\---Flashback end---  
"Okay that is a really funny story"  
"Yea... Since then we are best friends. And when I found out about that I knew I wanted to help him... Many of our teammates told me that I have a calming presence for Akaashi. So I decided that that was how I would help him. Not with words but with being with him."  
"That's interesting. No hate but for me your presence is anything but calming" the police officer laughed.  
"Oh I get that a lot" they both laughed until their was some shouting inside and something falling over.  
"I HATE YOU!"  
"YOU DESERVED IT!" again there was a thud and then another police officer went out looking really concerned and angry. He pulled Akaashis 'mother' behind him.  
The police officer that Bokuto talked to opened the door for Bokuto. He stormed inside immediately. 

Akaashi was shaking again. He was on his knees.   
"Keiji" he sat down next to him. He pulled Akaashi onto his lap so he could hide his face in Bokutos chest. Bokuto stroke his head and back. He whispered reassuring things again.  
The police officer watched. The other one joined him.  
"They are cute together."  
"Yea they sure are. Hope Akaashi-kun will get better soon"  
"I think he will since he has Bokuto-kun"

Bokuto asked the police officers to call his mother so she would pick them up.  
The ride home was quite since Akaashi fell asleep again.   
At home Bokuto snuggled up with him in bed again.


	18. I still feel like a mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered that this story was read/is being read by out fanfic goddess on Wattpad named hqheaven  
> We live for her

Akaashi was happy like really really happy. The thing is he doesn't know how to express it, so he just does things to make the other happy. It's always been like that, he had been used often. So he was kinda scared.  
Right now he was laying in bed Bokuto holding him, it was nice. He liked it. He wanted to sleep but couldn't every time he fell asleep he had these nightmares again. Sure he could have gotten up and do something, but how is he supposed to get up when Bokuto is holding him and he doesn't want to wake him up?  
He had to somehow get up when the doorbell rang. Bokuto was a heavy sleeper so he yelled a 'coming!'  
He doesn't know how he got out of Bokutos grip but he did.  
He opened the door. In front of the door were Kuroo and Yaku?  
"Uhh hey?"  
"Sorry for coming over but we have a little problem."  
"Okay tell me"  
"So we were staying in a hotel"  
"Yes"  
"And it actually burned down when were outside"  
"What??"  
"Yes. But the good thing is nobody got hurt and our important things were with us"  
"Okay but what are you doing here?"  
"We can't go back and the other hotel doesn't have enough rooms so we wanted to ask if we can stay with you two"  
"Uhh yea? Sure"  
"Thanks. Wait I will call our teacher and tell her"  
Kuroo went inside and looked around. He had been with Bokuto but not in this house.  
"Where is Bo?"  
"Still sleeping"  
"Can I wake him up? It's like time for dinner"  
"Yea the second door on the right"  
"Okay thanks~"   
Kuroo went upstairs. Yaku finally finished the call.  
"Thank you so much for letting us stay Akaashi"  
"It's no problem... Since you guys are our friends..." Akaashi answered and played with his hand again, a habit he has since he's like 7.   
Suddenly there came some yelling from upstairs not someone fighting, no. But you know just Bokuto and Kuroo seeing each other again.   
There were some really loud 'bro's to be heard.  
"And you live with that? Man I feel bad for you"  
"It's not like that. He usually really quite at home. As soon as we are outside he is louder again. I don't know why"  
"Pff. That's just crazy"  
"I know so how's your team doing?"  
"Well pretty good just Yamamoto texted us that he tried everything but Kenma won't go to practice. His explanation is "Kuroo didn't say that I need to go so I won't" Like he is really doing anything for Kuroo. But it's really cute."  
"That totally sounds like Kenma as soon as Kuroo isn't there and didn't tell him that he needed to do it he won't do it"  
"Sometimes it's kinda scary. Especially when Kuroo takes away Kenmas PSP so he will eat or something like that"  
"So how is Lev doing?"  
"Oh god. Yamamoto told me that he got 2 receives and missed all the others, same goes for the spikes. He also send a video of Kenma hitting him with a broom or something like that. I'm so proud of him"  
"He did the right thing."  
"You should try it to sometime. It's really effective" Yaku said and started laughing.  
"Oi! We heard that! Better watch out for your head Bo"  
"Will do Bro. I'm always-" Bokuto cut himself off with slipping and faceplanting.   
"Gdhdh. Bro you good? What happened?"  
"Oh I just had the sudden urge to kiss the floor. How bout you?"  
"Lmao bro" *inserts Hyena laugh*  
"Kō you're tearing up"  
"I'm happy! They are from happiness because I was able to kiss the floor!"  
"Sure~"  
"Wait. None of you is going to point out that Akaashi called him Kō?"  
"Wait he did?"  
"Yes??"  
"Akaashi you got something to tell us?"  
"Wha-No. It's just a nickname..."  
"Sure~"  
"Okay stop. Remember I can both of you out if I want too. And even you Kō can't stop me"  
"Sorry Keiji..."  
"Sorry"   
"I'm hungry... I'm gonna make something to eat do you want something?"  
"Wait let me help you Akaashi. I don't wanna stay with these idiots"  
"Sure let's make something"  
Akaashi and Yaku left to the kitchen.

"Soo wanna tell me where you were going a few days ago?"  
"Oh yeah that... We were going to the police station. So he could make his testimony against his parents."  
(that's what leo.org told me so I don't think that it's correct xp)  
"Oh okay. So let's do something fun and get this depressing shit out of here! I already have an idea!"  
"Bro. Be more quite they are gonna kill us."  
"Right right. Let's go!" Kuroo whisper yelled.   
They left and went outside in the garden.

"What do you think they are doing right now Yaku-kun?"  
"Ooff I think they are doing that thing with Mentos and Cola. I feel bad for the garden"  
"Same. It goes through some rough times"

After 30 minutes the food was finished.

"Kō! Kuroo-san! Food is ready!ᴵ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ˡᶤᵏᵉ ᵃ ᵐᵘᵐ"  
"Same Akaashi same"  
"Coming!"  
Akaashi sticked his head out of the kitchen to see them both drenched in cola.  
"Not like that stay outside I will give you some towels."  
He went upstairs and got some towels and clothes for Bokuto while Yaku got some clothes for Kuroo.  
"Who fucking idiots!" He hit both of them on the head.   
Akaashi and Yaku left again both letting out a long annoyed sigh.  
"Akaashi tell me how do you live with hin again?"  
"I don't know, but he isn't always that chaotic it's definitely Kuroo-sans fault"  
"Yeah I think your right these two together are no good"  
"ᴵ ˢᵀᴵᴸᴸ ᶠᴱᴱᴸ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ᴬ ᴹᵁᴹ"  
"I know. I feel so too. Like have you seen my ChIlDrEn? The worst is definitely Lev cause he never shuts up about my height"  
Finally Bokuto and Kuroo came inside in fresh clothes.  
They all sat down and ate.


	19. Aika-chan

Yaku and Akaashi were cleaning the dishes.  
"So Yaku-san how long are you gonna stay?"  
"Two days then we will go back home"  
"Okay. So what about your lil crush on Lev?"  
"Pssstt no one needs to know, but it only got bigger so it's not a small crush anymore"  
"You gonna confess?"  
"No! What if he rejects me?"  
"He won't"  
"He will"  
"Nope. I have the feeling like he likes you too"  
"Definitely not"  
"Yaku-san. I'm not joking I mean it"  
"You sure he will like me back?"  
"Yes"  
"Well if you say so. You gotta confess to your crush too"  
"I want him to ask me out"  
"Okay but why? Like? Just whyy??"  
"Maybe he doesn't have feelings for me and I imagined all of it. That would be so embarrassing"  
"I'm pretty sure he likes you too. So go for it. I don't think anyone could reject you. Like your the adjective perfect. Like as person"  
"Yaku-san…Don't embarrass me… But thanks"  
"No problem my child"  
"Omg stopp"  
"Never"  
They just finished cleaning the dishes when there was a loud crash. They made eye contact and Akaashi went to the place where the crash came from.  
Akaashi was not prepared.  
Kuroo and Bokuto standing in the garden and looking at the window they just broke.  
"Bokuto Kōtarō…"  
Bokuto visibly flinched at the use of his full name, we are also talking about Akaashi being kinda pissed.  
"Y-yea?"  
"What happend to our bedroom window?"  
"Uhh. I can ex-explain"  
"Then start"  
"We can't explain it Bo. Stop it. Akaashi will get angrier if you lie"  
"Fckk your right bro"  
"I hope you know that I'm still here?"  
"Okay so what did you do?"  
"We ehh. Kuroo you explain"  
"Okay so listen Akaashi I wanted to show him this really cool chemical reaction I found out. But this" he pointed at Bokuto. "Dumbass thought that he needed to put something inside even tho I told him not to. So the bottle kinda flew away?"  
"So Kō you put in what he told you not to put in?"  
"Yes…"  
"Omg-I-You dumbass. Please listen to Kuroo-san if it's chemistry. He knows much more about it then you"  
"Sorry…"  
"Okay. I will leave you two alone again…" Akaashi left and went back inside to Yaku.  
"What happened?"  
"They broke our bedroom window. More like Bokuto did since he didn't listen to Kuroo-san"  
"Oh wow"  
"I need to tell his mother so I will be right back." Akaashi started putting on his shoes  
"You going to walk there?"  
"Yes she is always doing something around this time so there's no way she will hear me calling. I will be back in 15 minutes."  
"kay I will take care of them."  
"Please don't hurt them to much Yaku-san"  
"Okay"  
Akaashi left and started walking to the house. He was stopped by a girl sitting on the street crying. The girl was around 5 or 6 years.  
"Hey are you okay?"   
"I-I locked myself out and my parents aren't home till tomorrow"  
"So what's your name?"  
"Aika"  
"Okay Aika. I'm Akaashi. You can come with me"  
"Ho-how do I know you won't kidnap me?"  
"Do you know the Bokuto family?"  
"Yes my pa-parents are friends with them"  
"I'm living with them okay? Do you want me to bring you to Bokuto-san?"  
"Can I stay with you?"  
"Sure thing. Let's go"  
He helped her up and took her hand. Together they went to Bokuto's mother.  
Akaashi opened the door with the key.  
"Koto-san!" (I changed Bokutos mothers name to Koto)  
"Hello Keiji-kun what brings you here? Oh Aika-chan?"  
"Well Kōtarō broke our bedroom window."  
"He broke your bedroom window?! How??"  
He told her what happend  
"Okay I will take care of it. Aika-chan you wanna stay with me or Keiji-kun?"  
"Ca-can I stay with Keiji-nii and Kōtarō-nii?"  
"Of course"  
"Thanks"  
"Aww no problem"  
"Let's go Aika-chan"  
"Okay"  
Akaashi took Aika's hand again and they walked down to his house again. Finally back Akaashi opened the door again and walked in.  
"I'm ba-"  
"You two! Swear to god! What did you think that you?!"  
"Yaku-san!"  
"Oh you're back. Sorry they wanted to do something stupid again"  
"Oh. I brought someone with me"  
"Who?" Bokuto asked.  
"Aika-chan"  
"Aika-chan! How you doing???"  
"Good"  
"So what brings you to us?"  
"I-I accidently locked myself out… and mom and dad won't be home till tomorrow…"  
"They left you alone again?"  
"Yes…"  
"Come over next time okay? It isn't safe when you're alone"  
"Okay. Thanks Kōtarō-nii"  
'Aww no problem Aika-chan"  
Kuroo walked in the room and Aika immediately hid herself behind Akaashi.  
"Keiji-nii who is he?" She whispered  
"That's Kuroo-san. Kōtarō's best friend. He's nice even tho he looks kinda scary"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I am. He's my friend too."  
"Doesn't Kōtarō-nii's best friend live far away?"  
"Yes but he and Yaku-san, Yaku-san is our friend too, are here with their class. Their hotel caught fire and now there wasn't enough room for them. So they will stay with us"  
"Okay..."  
"You like volleyball?"  
"Yes! I have watched many games or Kōtarō-nii! And you of course!"  
"What position do you like the most?"  
"Middle blocker! It's so cool when they score with blocking the ball of the opposite team!"  
"Would you like to play some volleyball?"  
"Yes! Can we??"  
"Sure and Kuroo-san can show you his blocking he is a really good middle blocker"  
"Thanks Akaashi. I feel special"  
"Kuroo-san. Don't get to full of yourself"  
"Sorry. Come on let's go I will show you some really cool blocks and I will shut Bokuto's spikes!"  
"Let's go!"  
They spend the day with playing volleyball, Kuroo showed Aika some really cool blocks. In the end she fell asleep on the grass. (she fell asleep after playing and watching volleyball) Akaashi brought her inside and laid her in one of their many guestrooms. Kuroo and Yaku went to sleep shortly after that.   
Bokuto and Akaashi took turns in the shower again and then fell asleep cuddled up again.


	20. Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some KuroKen since I love that ship  
> This story got the 12k reads on Wattpad today and almost 500 votes  
> I'm so proud of this

The bedroom door was kicked open. By who? Take a guess.   
Kuroo.  
"Wake up sleepy ass!"  
"Omg Kuroo-san get out! Let me sleep!"  
"Not a chance now get up, from Bo?"  
"Wai-" Akaashi turned completely red.  
He quickly got up from Bokuto who hasn't woken up yet.  
"Was his chest comfortable?"  
"Yes... Now get out"  
"I'm hungry. But I can't make food I'll burn down your kitchen and Yaukkun won't wake up"   
"Just eat some snacks. Let me sleep"  
Akaashi laid down on the bed again.  
"I don't know where they are" Kuroo said shrugging.  
"Are you-Over the fridge. The second cabinet"  
"Thanks"  
Kuroo left quietly closing the door.  
Akaashi rolled over so his back was facing Bokuto, he was dozing off when he was pulled back by Bokuto. He didn't realize what was happening he fell asleep feeling safe.  
Yaku woke up and went down, he went to the kitchen where he walked into Kuroo who was just coming out eating chocolate and looking really down.  
"Hey Kuroo you good?"  
"No..." Yaku was concerned, Kuroo hasn't looked so down since their first lose.  
"What's wrong?" he had an idea why Kuroo was so down.   
"I miss Kenma..."  
"What happened? Normally this wouldn't be a problem for you? We have been away with our class for two weeks without a looking so down"  
"I wanna cuddle with him..."  
"Kuroo what happened that you miss him so much?"  
Kuroo didn't answer his question, he continued mumbling about how much he misses Kenma.  
Yaku gave up he had no chance against Kuroo's depressed mode only Kenma could do something against it.  
Yaku patiently waited for Akaashi and Bokuto to wake up, he watched some TV but couldn't really concentrate on the show since Kuroo was next to him mumbling about how much he missed Kenma.  
He decided that enough was enough so he left to get Kuroo's phone, he unlocked it and clicked on Kenma's contact he went back to Kuroo waiting for Kenma to accept the FaceTime. He had just reached the living room when Kenma picked up.  
"Yaku??"  
"Kenma I really need your help. I don't know what happened but Kuroo is in upset and keeps on mumbling how much he misses you. I don't know what to do anymore. I know it's lunchtime right now and you probably don't wanna deal with him right now but I can't do anything and it's ticking me off."  
There were some girls talking in the background.  
"Yeah, let me get out of here first." Kenma stood up and left his classroom walking to the music room that no one ever uses.  
"Thanks you saved me from these girls. They are so annoying, always talking to me but they actually just want Kuroo's number. Like girls it's little bit stupid to ask his boyfriend for his number"  
"It sure is. Give me a second"  
He walked behind Kuroo and tapped his shoulder.  
Kuroo turned around and Yaku handed him his phone and then left.  
He was still waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto to wake up.  
Finally an hour later Akaashi left the room, Yaku didn't see him but the steps were quite which means that it wasn't Bokuto.  
He got up and went down too.  
"Morning Yaku-san"  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Many quite steps"  
"Ohhh"  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"I already ate. Is Bokuto still asleep?"  
"Yes. I tried to wake him up.Not even an reaction"  
"I feel you. Training camps are the worst. Do you know how hard it is to wake up Lev??"  
"It would probably be easier if you just kissed him awake" Akaashi said shrugging no hint of a joke in his voice.  
"Well maybe it works with Bokuto too"   
"Nice comeback Yaku-san"  
"I know, but seriously. When will something happen with you two??"  
"When will something happen with you and Lev??"  
"Stoppp"  
"Just asking"  
"Stoppp askinggg"  
"Will never happen"  
"I hate you"  
"Yea I hate myself too"  
"Akaashi! You're supposed to say that you hate me too. Not yourself!"  
"I was just saying the truth"  
"Did you forget to drink your love yourself juice?"  
"Haven't drank it in years"  
"Akaashi. Stop right there. If you say that again I will hug you death"  
"Death sounds nice"  
"Akaashi!"  
Bokuto seemed to have woken up by the bickering between those two.  
"Kaashi stop making death jokes…"  
"Eek-Mo-morning Kō"  
"Morning Bokuto"  
"Morning Yaku"  
"I will get Kuroo since we have a trip with the class today"  
"Where are you going?"  
"The animal park"  
"Kō? Can we go too? Please" Akaashi knew that he could never say no to his please.  
"F-fine"  
"Yaku-san. When we were in that animal park Kō fell into a fucking river."  
"How? How Bokuto???"  
"Just happened"  
"Bro why didn't you tell me you fell into a river!"  
"Forgot that I fell into it"  
"Bro how can you forget that you fell into a river?"  
"Bro stop asking I don't know how I forgot it"  
"Bro your stupid"  
"Your stupid too"  
Akaashi and Yaku had to stop them from killing each other since they had to leave soon.

The trip with their class was pretty fun. Akaashi got to see his sister again and they decided that she'd come and visit them soon.  
Bokuto was happy to see Akaashi smile and so were Kuroo and Yaku.  
They made small groups and just walked around admiring the animals and nature.  
It was over to quick tho.  
Of course all of them were tired and all, but that didn't stop them from watching comedy movies together. Enjoying one of the last days with them. Akaashi would miss them especially Yaku, he'd never say it out loud but he'll miss Kuroo too.  
Somehow, don't ask how, they all fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
